1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilets, and particularly to a toilet bowl anchor bolt finial night light with low-power illumination and automatic light sensing switch capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toilets are usually secured to the floor of a bathroom by threaded studs that extend through the base of the toilet and corresponding nuts threaded over the toilet base. While such fasteners are effective to secure the toilet, the studs are unsightly, and after a number of years, they tend to rust. Plastic caps are available to cover the tops of the studs, but such caps are not very decorative and tend to crack or deteriorate over time. In addition, most people keep their bathroom light turned off at night. When it is necessary to use the bathroom, people tend to grope for the bathroom light in the dark, unless there is a nightlight plugged into a wall outlet. It can be difficult to locate a wall switch in the dark, particularly for children. It would be desirable to provide a decorative cover for toilet bolts, and particularly one that can also provide at least a low level of illumination in the bathroom to aid in locating a wall switch.
Thus, a toilet bolt finial night light solving the aforementioned problems is desired.